BREATH
by dimpledeer
Summary: BREATH Yuka Kris – Lay YAOI!Drama; Romance Kris tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi setelah perpisahan yang lalu. Dia masih putih, masih dengan gelang hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Kecuali dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dari 2 tahun lalu. Namun dia tetap terlihat cantik.
1. Dear

**_Dear…_**

_Yuka_

_Treq…_

Suara gagang telepon dimatikan. "Hhh…." Suara helaan nafas terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas namun sepi itu. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang madunya duduk sembari membuka-buka dokumen yang begitu banyak dan harus segera dia cek. Menjadi direktur benar-benar melelahkan. Jangan salahkan dia, salahkan ayahnya.

"Hahh…" menghela nafas lagi dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi panjang yang dia duduki. Menerawang jauh ke langit-langit ruangannya yang putih bersih. Sekali, dia melirik jam kecil yang ada di mejanya. Sudah pukul 8 malam, itu artinya waktu bekerjanya sudah berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dia segera berdiri, lalu merapikan beberapa barangnya dan beranjak keluar dari gedung besar di Seoul itu.

Laki-laki itu tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Kaki-kakinya terpahat sempurna, lengan, bahu lebar, dada bidang, leher jenjang, ditambah pesona ukiran wajah di kepalanya, begitu menawan. Namanya Kris.

Kris melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya di sepanjang jalan Seoul malam itu. Jalanan masih sedikit basah akibat hujan yang turun seharian ini. Kris memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya saat hendak menyeberang jalanan. Beberapa orang terlihat masih berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalanan. Di udara dingin begini, ternyata banyak yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri di rumah. Kris pun salah satu dari mereka.

Seoul memang sedang di landa musim hujan hebat bulan-bulan ini. Kris tidak pernah berpikir apakah itu mempengaruhi harinya atau tidak. Atau mungkin dia memang tidak peduli.

Lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau tanda Kris diperbolehkan menyeberang. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang masih saja ramai meskipun sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Kaki-kakinya membawa dirinya menuju beberapa kios jajanan malam. Alih-alih mengisi perut, Kris memasuki sebuah kedai makanan yang terlihat begitu tradisional.

_"__Annyeong haseyo…"_ ucap ramah sang pemilik kedai. Kris tersenyum, menampakkan barisan giginya dan menjawab salam pembuka itu. Kedai itu di desain minimalis dengan hanya ada beberapa bangku kosong saja. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku setelah memesan. Dia melihat keluar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Gerimis lagi… entah kapan hujan akan berhenti mengguyur kota. Kris hanya berharap tidak akan banjir.

Handphone berwarna hitam itu sedikit basah karena tetes gerimis yang turun. Kris mengusap layar handphone touch screennya. Tidak ada pesan. Kris menghela nafas berat. Memutuskan hubungan dengan Baekhyun dua bulan lalu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Namun, dia juga tidak mau kembali menyiksa batin saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi sebuah desahan keluar dari sepasang bibir plump itu.

Kesepian…

Rintik hujan ternyata masih terus mengguyur saat Kris melangkah keluar kedai membawa sekantung ddukbokki panas. Sudah 3 hari ini dia pulang kehujanan. Jangan sampai dia flu. Dia melangkah ke jalan yang tepat berada di depan pintu masuk kedai. Masih ramai. Jalanan masih ramai oleh lalu lalang orng-orang yang pulang dari kantor, pulang bermain, atau hanya sekadar jalan-jalan. Dia menatap lurus ke kerumunan orang di depannya berlalu lalang.

Lalu dia berkedip.

Sebuah objek menarik perhatian matanya. Sesosok lelaki yang rasanya tak asing tapi terasa begitu jauh di hatinya. Kris merasakan tatapannya meredup melihat sosok itu berdiri tepat di seberang jalan. Dia memakai jaket hitam dan kemeja hijau. Dia masih terlihat sehat tapi rambutnya sudah agak pendek. Saat Kris melihat sosok itu menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, Kris terpaku. Senyumnya masih sama…

Lalu mata mereka bertemu…

"Hai…"

Mereka berakhir dengan duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai ice ream di pusat kota. Ini kedua kalinya Kris mendatangi kedai yang berbeda di malam itu. Temat duduk mereka yang agak jauh dari jendela membuat Kris sedikit sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tengah menyantap ice cream straberry nya. Sosok itu… sudah begitu lama tak Kris temui.

Kris tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi setelah perpisahan yang lalu. Hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Sosok itu telah pergi dan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Sekarang dia hadir lagi. Tidak banyak hal berubah dari dirinya. Dia masih putih, masih dengan gelang hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Kecuali dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dan tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dari 2 tahun lalu. Namun dia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Gimana kerjaan kamu?"

Kris hampir terkena serangan jantung saat mendengar suara dari lelaki itu. Dengan sedikit canggung Kris menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, "Yah, biasa aja sih…"

Sosok itu menyuapkan sesendok ice cream dalam mulutnya. Kris masih terheran, bagaimana dia masih begitu suka ice cream rasa strawberry seperti itu. Kris bahkan tidak melirik ke ice cream coklatnya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bergumam kecil mendengar jawaban Kris, "Humm…" lalu menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Kamu sendiri kapan sampai?" Kris balik bertanya pada lelaki itu yang ditanggapin dengan senyum.

"Tadi…" dia menyeka sudut bibirnya, "…jam 8 pagi. Terus langsung aja ke rumah Luhan buat istirahat." Jawabnya tidak melepas senyum dari wajah manisnya.

"Oh…"

"Iya…"

Lalu hening. Benar-benar hening. Hanya ada suara rintik hujan yang makin meredup. Sepertinya hujan hampir reda. Di antara mereka, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa ke Seoul lagi?" tanya Kris membuka percakapan.

"Oh… ada perusahaan yang nyuruh aku untuk bikin desain interior gedungnya." Jawab lelaki itu.

"Begitu ya…"

"Iya… Eh, hujannya udah reda tuh."

"Pulang?"

"Tentu…"

Jalanan di lorong kompleks itu masih sangat basah meski tidak timbul genangan air yang terlalu dalam, tapi cukup untuk membuat suara gemerecak saat dua pasang kaki itu berjalan berdampingan. Langkah-langkah kecil di sepanjang jalan itu mengingatkan Kris 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka berjalan berdua, menghindari hujan dengan hanya menggunakan jaket abu-abu pemberian lelaki itu pada Kris sebagai pelindung kepala.

Saat itu mereka tertawa berdua…

"Kamu masih tinggal di apartemen yang dulu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Kris menoleh hanya untuk bertemu dengan mata indah lelaki itu, "Iya…" jawabnya.

Lelaki itu mengangguk lagi, "Baguslah… kamu baik-baik aja. Aku seneng." Lalu matanya menyipit dan bibirnya membentuk satu lengkungan senyum ditambah pipinya yang menjurus ke dalam.

Kris selalu terpaku dengan senyum itu. Dia selalu suka saat lelaki itu tersenyum padanya seperti itu. Sangat terlihat natural, dan… tulus.

"Iya…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

"Oke… aku mau pulang dulu ya… udah malem. Takut Luhan uring-uringan di apartemen haha…" lelaki itu tertawa. Tawa renyah seperti biasanya.

Kris mengangguk kecil sambil menatap ke sepatunya lalu ke lelaki itu lagi dengan senyum, "Yah… oke. Hati-hati di jalan." Katanya lalu mengacak rambut lelaki di depannya.

"Aish…" lelaki itu merapikan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena jari-jari panjang Kris, "…Kamu ini.. iya bawel." Katanya lalu mendongak dan menatap mata Kris. "Aku hati-hati kok…" katanya lagi. Dia masih suka bicara seperti dulu.

"Ya udah… haha."

"Iya… bye Kris." Lalu lelaki itu mulai melangkah menjauhi Kris dan berjalan menuju kegelapan.

"Bye… Yixing." Kata Kris lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yixing.

TBC

RnR guys ^_^ hehehehehe~ sankyuu


	2. Breath

**BREATH**

_Yuka_

* * *

><p>Kris terbangun dengan pening yang teramat sangat di kepalanya. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka meski ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas, dia berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di sisi belakang tempat tidurnya. Setelah berhasil terduduk, rasa pening itu justru semakin gencar menyerang kepalanya. Dia memegangi kepalanya seraya melirik jam kecil di meja samping tempat tidurnya.<p>

Sudah jam 8 pagi. Jika tidak cepat, dia akan terlambat pergi bekerja hari ini.

Dengan sedikit memaksa, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Cuurrr…

Suara cipratan air yang membasahi tubuh sempurnanya memberi sensasi dingin bercampur segar. Kris mendongak, memejamkan mata merasakan setiap tetes bulir air yang menuruni wajahnya. Setelah 30 menit dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan sebuah handuk putih terkalung di lehernya, dia membuka lemari hanya untuk mengambil sebuah kemeja putih. Dipakainya kemeja itu lalu berjalan keluar dan mengambil seragam direkturnya. Sesekali diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

Jam 09.05 pagi. Good… terlambat.

* * *

><p>"Udah sarapan Xing?" suara lelaki yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya itu memenuhi ruangan dapur. Dia duduk di meja makan dengan kacamata hitam besar di matanya, celana pendek selutut, kaos oblong khas bangun tidur, dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan, tapi sudah minum kopi hangat di pagi hari.<p>

Lelaki yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah lelaki berkaca mata itu, "Udah tuh… udah mandi malah. Kamu mandi gih Lu… bau tahu?" katanya mengaduk cappuccino hangat yang sudah ada di cangkir.

Menyipitkan matanya, lelaki yang dipanggil Lu itu meletakkan cangkirnya dengan sedikit sebal, "Biarin. Lagian ke kantor bisa kapan aja." Katanya lalu melanjutkan mengetik.

"Terserah kamu ajalah…"

Zhang Yixing, lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu bekerja di sebagai desainer interior bangunan yang kantornya berpusat di Beijing. Bulan-bulan ini ia akan menikmati waktunya di Seoul karena sebuah proyek dari kantor sepupunya, Luhan. Hari ini dia –dan Luhan seharusnya- harus ke kantor bersama untuk membahas mengenai desain gedung barunya, meski kalau mau jujur, Yixing lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi karena kelelahan setelah melalui perjalanan kemarin.

"Eh iya, Xing… kita kerjasama sama perusahaannya Chanyeol lho." Kata Luhan menatap Yixing sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Yixing menoleh, "Hm?"

"Itu si adik sepupunya Kris. Kamu inget Kris kan?"

"Inget lah… kemarin kita ketemu."

Hmph!

Luhan menyeka bibirnya saat latte itu menyembul keluar saking kagetnya, "Apa?"

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di depan Luhan sambil menyantap roti panggangnya, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Nggak percaya aja… setelah semua yang dia bilang ke kamu. Aneh."

Yixing mengaduk cappuccino-nya, "Terus?"

"Emang dia tahu pas kamu pergi ke Beijing waktu itu?"

"Tahu kok. Malah ditanyain kapan baliknya." Luhan menatap sepupunya tak percaya, "Aneh. Bener-bener aneh." Katanya. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Udahlah… mandi gih!" suruh Yixing dan Luhan lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya tapi tak urung berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Yixing terdiam sembari menatap cairan cappuccino-nya.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah cappuccino hangat itu sampai di mejanya, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa kertas yang harus dia tanda tangani ke cappuccinonya. Menyesap kopi di pagi hari mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih rileks.<p>

Tiba-tiba saat dia menyesap kopinya, pintu ruangannya terbuka menampakkan sosok jangkung yang begitu dikenalnya. Park Chanyeol. Anak dari adik ayahnya itu berjalan santai ke arah sepupunya yang menatapnya sedikit jengah. Setelah sampai di depan Kris, dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan barisan giginya. Kris mengernyit.

"Apa?" tanya Kris akhirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Kris. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam sudah makin panjang dan Kris baru menyadarinya. Chanyeol berdehem kecil lalu memulai pembicaraan, "Mengenai proyek cabang baru yang mau dibuka di Beijing itu Kris, gue udah coba buat kerjasama sama Luhan. Lo kenal dia kan? Itu lho sepupunya Yixing. Nggak mungkin lo lupa kan? Nggak mungkin ah…" kata Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Kris.

"Gue inget kok. Oh gitu… ya baguslah. Terus gimana lagi?"

"Tinggal urus dekorasi gedung aja kok…" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Memang, perusahaan dua saudara sepupu itu akan membuka cabang baru ke Beijing.

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini sih dia mau dateng, harusnya sama Yixing."

"Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hehe.. gue lupa bilang… yang desain interior gedung kita itu kan Yixing." Katanya membuat Kris mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mengingat kata-kata Yixing waktu itu.

"Oh… ada perusahaan yang ingin aku untuk buat desain interior buat gedungnya."

Luhan dan Yixing berjalan sejajar memasuki gedung besar di tengah kota Seoul tak jauh dari kantor Luhan. Mereka sudah ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dalam... 5 menit lagi. Yixing menatap Luhan yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Kedengarannya seperti suara Chanyeol.

"Harus naik ke atas nih. Katanya di ruangannya Kris." Kata Luhan setelah menutup teleponnya.

Kris…

Yixing mengangguk berusaha mengusir rasa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Berusaha sebiasa mungkin. Anggap saja mereka tidak saling kenal. Huft…

Jantung Kris sedikit berdebar tak karuan saat mengetahui Yixing akan datang dengan Luhan hari itu. Chanyeol malah sibuk bersantai-santai di sofa yang jauh dari tempat duduk Kris. Oke Kris… bersikaplah biasa saja. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa… anggap saja kalian tidak kenal.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol segera bangun dan merapikan dasinya menyambut kedatangan dua orang itu.

Kris menatap mereka sesekali lau kembali ke layar laptopnya, lalu ke arah mereka lagi dan…

"Jadi mulai dari mana?"

Empat orang pria itu duduk berhadapan di sofa dengan beberapa kertas di atas mejanya. Park Chanyeol sedari tadi sibuk mengenai kerja sama perusahaannya dengan Luhan sedangkan Kris hanya mendengarkan sembari sesekali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang terkait dengan kerja sama mereka. Yixing sibuk dengan kertas, penggaris, dan pensilnya. Sibuk membuat gambar.

"Jadi gitu… gue sih oke-oke aja. Kalau bisa kita langsung rapat besar beberapa divisi." Kata Chanyeol dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Rapatnya jangan cepet-cepetlah… kalau bisa ya… seminggu lagi. Kasihan Yixing kan masih harus bikin desainnya." Kata Luhan dan Yixing mengangguk dengan pensil bertengger di telinga kanannya.

"Oke. Jadi rapatnya tanggal 26 besok. Gue rasa udah nggak ada yang perlu dibahas. Jadi.. langsung diakhiri aja." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Dia melirik ke arah Kris yang dia tahu Kris hanya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria yang kini duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Ck…

Chanyeol berdecak kecil lalu berkata, "Udah siang nih. Makan siang bareng aja gimana?"

Dua pasang mata kecuali Luhan itu menatap Chanyeol hampir bersamaan. Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sambil menatap keduanya.

* * *

><p>Mereka sampai di restoran terdekat sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah memilih tempat duduk Chanyeol langsung memesan makanan. Lagi-lagi mereka duduk berhadapan membuat Kris sedikit tersiksa, apalagi merasakan badannya yang menjadi lebih dingin. Gerimis kecil di luar mempengaruhi moodnya. Yixing hanya menatap keluar, menyaksikan betapa kuat angin menghempaskan beberapa helai daun disertai hujan gerimis kecil yang masih turun sejak mereka mulai rapat tadi.<p>

Tak lama empat mangkuk sup disajikan di hadapan mereka. Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuka pembicaraan, "Tambah kurus aja Xing… nggak makan lo di Beijing?" candanya lalu sedikit terkekeh dan memasukkan sesuap sup ke mulutnya.

Yixing hanya menatapnya datar dan membuat Luhan tertawa, "Makan… tapi nggak over kayak lo yang makin tinggi kayak Namsan Tower." Ucap Yixing santai tak peduli dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong… udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini membuat Kris menoleh ke arahnya.

Yixing menggeleng, "Fokus kerjaan dulu." Jawabnya membuat Kris merasa sedikit lega. Kenapa dia lega?

"Fokus apa masih inget-inget yang dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol iseng lalu disambut tawa Luhan.

"HAHAHA!"

"Maksud lo?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu membuat Kris berdehem, "Haha… by the way Kris udah punya pacar belum?" kali ini Luhan yang berkata.

Kris nyaris menyemprotkan minumannya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Lalu ia menggeleng, "Belum."

"Bohong. Hahaha…" Chanyeol menunjuk Kris dengan sumpitnya, "Baru putus dia.."

"Wah… lagi patah hati ternyata." Luhan menyesap jusnya.

Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol pelan, "Emang lagi nggak ada." Jawabnya lalu melirik Yixing yang malah asik memainkan supnya dengan sendok.

Mereka beranjak setelah 1 jam mengobrol dan berjalan keluar resto. Gerimis masih saja turun. Kris merasakan pori-pori kulitnya mengecil, dan udara dingin telah tersimpan di tubuhnya. Oh no… jangan sampai dia kena flu.

"Yaudah… sampai ketemu tanggal 26 ya?" kata Chanyeol lalu berjalan menjauhi Yixing dan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk, "Yoi…"

Yixing sempat menatap Kris yang juga sempat menatapnya saat itu sebelum dia dan Luhan benar-benar berpisah dengan duo tower itu.

* * *

><p>Kris tertidur sesaat setelah sampai di apartemennya.<p>

Jam 6:30 pm.

Kris terbangun dan merasa pusing. Pusing sekali. Dia sedang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Dia mencoba untuk menidurkan diri lagi tapi justru merasa tambah pusing saat bangun lagi. Merasa putus asa, dia menerima kenyataan kalau dia memang flu.

Sial.

Dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Amber? No.

Baekhyun? Kris mengernyit, dia sedang tidak ingin melihat orang itu.

Chanyeol? Hell, no.

Donghae? No.

Jeonkook? No.

Krystal? Hell…

L? no.

Naeun? No.

Tiffany? No.

Umin? No.

V? no.

Yixing? Kris menatap layar handphone-nya beberapa detik.

Mungkin Yixing bisa membantunya. Mungkin Yixing bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kris sebenarnya ragu apakah dia akan menghubungi Yixing atau tidak. Bagaimana jika Yixing tidak peduli lagi padanya? Kris menghela nafas berat. Dengan penuh perasaan was-was, dia mengetikkan pesan yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Yixing.

Semoga nomor Yixing tidak ganti.

Kris menghela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya dan menidurkan diri ke kasur.

Sent.

* * *

><p>Luhan dan Yixing sampai apartemen mereka dalam 20 menit tadi. Setelah membuka pintu, Luhan langsung menghambur ke kamarnya. Mau menenangkan diri katanya, Yixing saja bingung, memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga harus menenangkan diri? Dasar Drama King. Sampai sekarang pun Luhan sepertinya masih tidur.<p>

Tadi Yixing langsung menuju kamar juga, tapi hanya untuk berganti baju dan sibuk menggambar desain interior gedungnya. Setelah 3 jam di kamar, dia lalu kembali keluar menuju dapur dan memasakan makan malam untuk mereka. Hujan di luar ternyata makin deras saja. Awan mendung juga semakin menggumpal. Dia melirik jam dinding di atas.

Jam 06:30 pm.

"Ada sms tuh Xing…"

Yixing hampir mengiris jarinya sendiri saat menyadari Luhan tengah duduk di kursi makan sembari mengupas apel. "Sialan ngagetin aja." Umpat Yixing lalu kembali memotong sayuran.

"Dasar ini bocah… ada sms tuh. Nggak mau dibaca?" tanya Luhan memasukkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

Yixing mencuci tangannya lalu mengelapnya dengan tissue dan berjalan ke arah Luhan setelah memasukkan potongan-potongan sayur dalam air supnya. Yixing duduk di hadapan Luhan sembari mengambil kopi yang sempat dia buat tadi. Dia menyesapnya pelan lalu mengambil handphone touch screen berwarna ungunya. Benar ada sms.

Dia membuka pesan itu sambil ikut memasukkan potongan apel Luhan ke mulutnya. Dia sedikit melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Sms siapa?" tanya Luhan sambil mengupas jeruk.

"Kris." Jawab Yixing.

"Ha?" Luhan terlihat lebih terkejut. Padahal barus tadi pagi mereka bertemu dan makan siang bersama. Tapi Luhan cukup kaget mengingat Kris sempat mengatakan kalau dia membenci Yixing dan menyakiti Yixing terlalu dalam, sampai Yixing tidak mau makan dua hari. Jika tidak dipaksa oleh ibunya, mungkin Yixing sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu.

Yixing sedikit mengernyit membaca pesan Kris padanya. Dia membalasi pesan-pesan Kris. Sesaat kemudian ia meletakkan handphone-nya di meja dan berdiri. Dia melihat supnya yang sudah mendidih. Sesaat dia mencicipi rasa supnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia mematikan kompornya dan mengambil tempat sayur dan wadah lain. Luhan melihat gerak gerik Yixing yang aneh dan tiba-tiba.

Lalu Luhan melirik handphone Yixing dan membaca pesannya.

_From: Kris_

_Xing, kamu sibuk? Kayanya aku sakit, bisa ke sini? Aku butuh temen._

_To Kris:_

_Kamu sakit apa? Ya sebentar aku siap-siap dulu. Udah makan?_

_From: Kris_

_Belum. Oke aku tunggu. Makasih ya…_

_To: Kris_

_Dasar. Aku bawain makanan sekalian aja ya? Sama-sama. Kamu istirahat dulu aja. Aku ke sana 20 menit lagi._

_From: Kris_

_Oke kapten._

Luhan menatap tubuh Yixing yang bergerak ke sana ke sini mengambil wadah untuk sup, nasi, beberapa potong daging, dua sumpit, lalu menghampiri meja makan hanya untuk membungkus apel, jeruk, dan anggur. Luhan menatapnya sedih, senang, lega, bahagia, miris dan… banyak lagi. Di satu sisi dia sedih, sepupunya yang begitu lembut ini ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kris. Di sisi yang lain dia senang dan lega, mereka bisa berinteraksi lagi seperti dulu.

Yixing menghilang ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan payung. "Xing, kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kris…" Yixing memasukkan wadah-wadah makanannya ke dalam tas, "…butuh temen. Katanya dia sakit. Makannya dia minta aku temenin." Jawab Yixing lalu mengeratkan jaketnya bersiap menembus angin dan gerimis malam.

"Oh gitu… kamu mau nginep apa gimana nih?"

"Entahlah Lu.. aku juga gak tau."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Ya udah, kalau kamu ada apa-apa kamu telpon aku aja." Katanya tersenyum.

"Heleh… kamu paling molor kalau aku telpon, nggak diangkat pula." Kata Yixing memudarkan senyum Luhan.

"Dasar!"

"Hehe.. udah aku berangkat ya? Bye.."

"Bye… hati-hati…"

* * *

><p>Setelah pesan-pesannya terkirim, Kris merasa lega Yixing masih mau meresponnya dengan baik. Dengan sabar Kris menunggu Yixing sambil membuka-buka album foto mereka 2 tahun lalu. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat masa-masa indah itu.<p>

Benar saja, 20 menit kemudian bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Pasti Yixing. Dengan sumringah, Kris berjalan menuju pintu dam membuka pintu berwarna cream itu. Sosok Yixing pun tercetak sempurna di matanya. Tangan Yixing membawa tas besar yang dia kira-kira isinya adalah makanan. Yixing mengenakan jeans hitam ketat seperti biasa, kemeja biru dan jaket merah tebal. Kris tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu keujanan… masuk." Katanya mempersilakan Yixing masuk.

"Iya… tapi nggak apa-apa deket kok." Kata Yixing sembari masuk ke dalam apartemen Kris.

Yixing berjalan menuju dapur. Dia sudah hafal seluk beluk apartemen ini sejak Kris dan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih, 6 tahun lalu. Yixing mengambil mangkuk besar di dapur lalu meletakkannya di meja makan dan menuangkan supnya dari wadahnya.

Kris berjalan pelan menuju dapur dan kenangan yang dulu kembali teringat.

Gerak-gerik Yixing yang seperti itu sudah nyaris jadi kebiasaan di mata Kris. Yixing bergerak ke sana ke sini untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

"Udah siap." Katanya lalu menatap Kris, "Ayo makan~" katanya.

Kris tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat berjalan ke arah Yixing dan duduk di kursinya. Yixing menuangkan supnya ke dalam mangkok Kris dan menyodorkannya kepada pria berambut pirang madu itu. Kris menerima supnya dan aroma kaldu sapi menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Harumnya tidak pernah berubah. Yixing selalu bisa membangkitkan selera makannya.

"Ayo dimakan." Suruh Yixing pada Kris yang ternyata hanya menatap sup di depannya.

"Hm? Oke…" katanya lalu menyendok sup itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gimana?"

"Hm…"

Yixing menatap Kris dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Khawatir bagaimana rasa dari sup itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus khawatir.

"Gimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris memejamkan matanya seolah berpikir keras, "Enak." Katanya setelah kurang lebih 3 menit terdiam.

"Hhh…" Yixing mendesah lega.

"Haha. Nggak usah khawatir. Masakan kamu yang paling enak." Kata Kris terkekeh membuat Yixing tersenyum dan menunduk menyembuyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Dia senang Kris masih menyukai masakannya.

Tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa dia harus senang.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Gimana? Tambah gaje? Aneh? Aku rapopo. Komen, guys ^^

Thanks.


End file.
